This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Rift Valley fever virus (RVFV), a Category A negative stranded RNA virus (genus Phlebovirus, family Bunyaviridae), causes devastating livestock epizootics and concurrent human epidemics in sub-Saharan Africa and the Middle East. This project aims to examine genetic influences on the innate and adaptive immunity associated with RFVF pathogenesis, and genetic influences on the development of retinitis in RFVF-infected individuals.